El Destinado
by Tsuyume
Summary: Oha-Asa le revela a Kise que pronto encontrará al amor de su vida. Ante la curiosidad que despierta en el rubio, ella le dará una única pista: "es pelirroja"... ¿Será así? El destino puede ser tan perfecto... *Escrito para el "Día Destinado de Kise & Kasamatsu":: 11/11


[One-Shot]

**El Destinado**

**.**

—Midorimacchi, ¿de verdad crees en estas cosas?

—Shhh. Cállate, Kise.

El rubio hizo un mohín y se dedicó a ver a la mujer gitana, que sentada frente a ellos, movía sus manos alrededor de una bola de cristal. Kise no parecía muy impresionado, ni siquiera cuando la esfera comenzó a mostrar una densa bruma en su interior, como si estuviera a punto de descubrir algo. Midorima, en cambio, parecía fascinado. Sus ojos verdes brillaban a través del vidrio de sus lentes, sin dejar de mirar fijamente hacia aquella reliquia de cristal.

—Midorima Shintarou…

—¿Qué ve, Oha-Asa?

El peliverde tenía su atención puesta en la mujer. Ni siquiera parpadeaba y sólo respiraba porque no necesitaba de su voluntad consciente. Mientras tanto, Kise descansaba su rostro sobre una de sus manos y rodaba los ojos, aburrido.

El rubio había aceptado acompañarlo hasta ese raro —por no decir demasiado extraño y oscuro— lugar, sólo porque lo creyó divertido. Pero en cuanto le prohibieron hablar más que para dirigirse a la gitana como "La Gran Oha-Asa" y hacerle alguna pregunta concreta y puntual… ya no le pareció tan divertido. Menos aun cuando la gitana lo regañó por tocar las antigüedades de su tienda.

No lo dejaban hablar, no lo dejaban curiosear; faltaba que le prohíban sonreír como modelo y ya no sería él mismo.

—Y tú, ¿no quieres saber sobre tu futuro~? —el aire misterioso en la voz de la mujer apenas alcanzó para llamar la atención de Kise, que entonces se dio cuenta del rostro maravillado de su amigo: una sonrisa confiada y la mirada perdida en la pared, oculta tras el reflejo de sus anteojos. Por su semblante, el rubio pudo deducir que había recibido buenos augurios para la semana.

—No se ofenda, señora —dice entonces, aburriendo a la mujer por lo de "señora"—, pero no creo que tenga nada para decirme. Al menos no algo que me deje así —señalaba a su peliverde amigo.

—Mmmm veo…

El rubio alzó las cejas, incrédulo. Para cuando Ryouta se giró a mirar a la mujer, ella ya estaba concentrada en su "pelota de vidrio". Entonces ella sonrió, llamando su atención.

—¿Qué vio?

—Parece que eres muy popular con las chicas…

—Señora, eso lo sabe cualquiera con verme.

Oha-Asa supo también que no necesitaba ninguna bola de cristal para saber que se creía la gran cosa.

—Oh, espera… ¿tienes novia?

—No. ¿Por?

—Veo a alguien en tu vida… alguien muy importante…

Ciertamente, Kise no entendía nada de lo que le decía. ¿Alguien importante? ¿Sus padres? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Una futura mascota? Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre quiso tener un perrito o un gato.

—No es un animal —aclara la mujer con tono aburrido, asombrando a Ryouta que, entonces, presiente que esa supuesta gitana era más bien una bruja—. Es una persona… pero no logro ver bien… —movía sus manos como si así pudiera disipar la bruma en el interior de su esfera.

—¿Es rubia; alta; enana…? —Kise definitivamente quería saber quién era. Pero ella sólo sonrió en respuesta y dijo:

—Es el amor de tu vida…

Entonces un pequeño silencio se hizo entre ellos.

Lo que la mujer le dijo se oyó sincero de su parte. Y Kise tenía la habilidad de hablar hasta por los codos, de replicar cualquier cosa, pero esta vez no pudo. Sólo se quedó viéndola aún sin entender porqué no podía decir nada.

—Esa persona… —continuó Oha teniendo de nuevo la completa atención de Kise— estará muy pronto en tu camino.

—¿Hoy? —se apresuró a preguntar, sin pensarlo demasiado, muriéndose de curiosidad.

Mas, Oha era una gitana de palabra, todo lo que ella predecía se cumplía. Y si aquel joven escéptico quería saber cuándo, ella le diría cuándo. Sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, viendo la expectativa aumentar en sus pupilas doradas…

—Mañana~

Los ojos de Kise se abrieron todavía más. Incrédulo de haber escuchado lo que creyó haber oído. ¿Mañana? ¿Mañana encontraría al amor de su vida? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién sería? Necesitaba que alguien lo pellizque porque ya creía estar alucinando. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta poder hablar.

—Y… ¿y cómo sabré quién es? ¿No tiene una foto, señora? —decía incrédulo.

—Te diré una cosa, muchacho, para que te ayude a encontrar a esa persona… —calló un segundo— es pelirroja —dijo, y Ryouta alzó una ceja no muy convencido.

—¿Pelirroja?

—Fue lo que vi.

—Pero… no me gustan las pelirrojas… ¿o sí? —se preguntó aún dudoso.

Mientras Midorima seguía subsumido en su mundo, Kise no podía dejar de pensar que mañana encontraría a una persona que sería muy especial en su vida. ¿Será verdad?

.

.

A las nueve de la noche de aquel 10 de noviembre, Kise se pone su mejor traje, y no precisamente para salir a buscar a su alma gemela, sino porque debía asistir a la fiesta de casamiento de sus amigos Moriyama y Kobori. Si la fiesta terminaría mañana por la mañana, creía poder tener toda la tarde para ir en busca de su media naranja.

Cuando llegó al lugar, obtuvo la mirada de más de una mujer, pero prefirió sacar a relucir su humildad y no salir a conquistar a nadie, o le sería infiel a su amor antes de conocerlo.

—Kise —sonríe Kobori al verlo llegar.

El rubio lo saluda y felicita, y el castaño lo lleva con Moriyama, que se había quedado hablando con otros invitados. Ciertamente, pueden verlo no muy lejos de ellos. Kise sonríe al verlo vestido con un traje blanco, le resultaba aún increíble que ambos hayan decidido casarse. Pero sabe, como muchos de los que ahí estan presentes, el amor que se tienen desde chicos. Mas, su sonrisa se desdibuja en incredulidad para luego volver. Moriyama hablaba con alguien que, simplemente, se robó la mirada del rubio.

—Oh, Kise —sonríe Moriyama al verlo llegar junto a Kobori—. Mira, te presento a Kasamatsu Yukio, mi primo.

—Lejano —aclara el pelinegro con cierto aire socarrón al ver de reojo la expresión ofendida del novio.

—Kise es un amigo nuestro, Kasamatsu —dice Kobori. Yukio sólo asiente al verlo.

—Hola —saluda, entonces, sin mucho más que decirle.

—Ho-Hola —Kise intenta sonreír sin parecer demasiado bobo.

.

.

La fiesta continúa junto con la noche y Kise se encuentra con un amigo, Hayakawa. Ambos son de los pocos que están sentados. Ambos mirando a su alrededor, pues el rubio le pidió ayuda para encontrar a una pelirroja que debería ser el gran amor de su vida. Entre tanta gente, y ya pasada la media noche, las oportunidades de encontrar a esa persona especial comenzaban a aparecer.

—¡Miga! ¡La encontge! —se entusiasma Hayakawa.

—¡¿Dónde?! —sonríe el rubio emocionado.

—¡Allá, Kise! ¡Miga!

El rostro sonriente del rubio sigue la seña del castaño, pero se transforma en depresión —por no decir impresión— cuando ve que se trata de una abuela sentada en una punta del salón; bastón en mano, abrigo de piel, alhajas pesadas colgando de su cuello y… sí, efectivamente es pelirroja, aunque era más que seguro que era tintura.

—No…

—Pego es peligoja.

—Sí, pero… —Kise intentaba una escusa ante aquella mirada extrañada de su castaño amigo— Ella seguro ya está casada —explica.

—¿Le pgegunto? —amagaba con levantarse de su silla.

—Así déjalo, Mitsuhirocchi —Kise tira de su saco y lo sienta de nuevo en su lugar.

Y Ryouta sigue en busca de la mujer de sus sueños, aunque no sea justamente como se hubiera imaginado a la mujer de sus sueños.

Muchos salen a la pista de baile, Hayakawa invita a una chica y Kise queda mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera seguro que anda por ahí. Es cuando ve sentado solo —al igual que él— a Kasamatsu. Alza las cejas, incrédulo de que no esté acompañado, pero el pelinegro parece más entretenido mirando a los demás mientras degusta un trago en su mesa. Kise sonríe al darse cuenta que ambos estaban quedando como un par de aburridos. Así que decide pararse de su silla y caminar hasta él para hablarle.

—¿No bailas? —Kise sonríe y Yukio alza la vista para ver a quien le habla. Levanta una ceja al darse cuenta que se trataba del rubio.

—¿Acaso me estás invitando a bailar? —pregunta escéptico.

—¿Qué tiene? —sonríe con aires de diversión.

Kasamatsu se le queda mirando, haciendo un pequeño mohín, marcando aun más su incredulidad. Pero por más que no se viera bailando con el rubio, la sola invitación de Kise hace que no pueda controlar el sutil sonrojo que se apodera de sus mejillas.

—Ja, ja, ja. ¡Vamos, Kasamatsu! ¡Anímate! ¡Préndete a la fiesta! —un eufórico Moriyama ríe tras la espalda del pelinegro, que no alcanza a replicar cuando el novio le pone una peluca de mujer y se va riendo junto a los demás.

—¡Oi!

Kasamatsu sólo puede protestar, ya tarde, cuando lo ve sumarse al improvisado "trencito" del carnaval carioca. En cambio, Kise parece asombrarse… para luego volver a sonreír.

Una sonrisa incrédula, pero sincera. Viendo como el pelinegro frunce el ceño y mira mal al recién casado, pero sin seguir protestando ni intentar quitarse aquella peluca _pelirroja_. Sus ojos color miel brillan casi tanto como su rostro, iluminado por una sensación de extraña diversión.

—¿Y tú qué?

Yukio mira, entonces, al rubio y nota aquella mueca suya: una mezcla de duda y felicidad.

—Baila conmigo.

Kise sonríe tan natural como es, y toma la mano de Yukio, quien se sonroja al sentir como la piel del rubio entra en contacto con la suya. Y Ryouta tira de él hasta levantarlo de la silla. De pronto Yukio está entre sus brazos, pues Kise lo sostiene para que no escape. Y, entonces, están en medio de toda aquella algarabía de gente, que sonríe y ríe disfrutando de la música.

Kasamatsu tiene la vista fija en los ojos dorados del rubio, incrédulo de lo que hace. Sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco más al darse cuenta de lo que él mismo _no hace_, como intentar huir. Inconscientemente prefiere quedarse… allí… con él…

Todo parece animado a su alrededor, pero el sonriente Kise solamente parece querer apreciar los ojos de Kasamatsu por lo que queda de la noche.

Y no es para menos, ha encontrado al amor de su vida.

.

.

El mediodía llega. Los cúmulos de nubes se ven increíblemente esponjosos sobre el inmenso azul del cielo, iluminado por un brillante sol que se refleja en el verde césped. Todo parece anunciar un bello día, después de varios días lluviosos.

Aquel once de noviembre, Kise y Kasamatsu dan el sí.

Takao no duda en aplaudir, emocionado, y en seguida es seguido por el resto de los invitados cuando Kise finalmente toma entre sus manos el rostro de Yukio y lo besa.

El rubio se atreve a dibujar una sonrisa sobre los labios del pelinegro. Con los ojos entreabiertos se asegura de poder apreciar el brillo en sus ojos azul-grisáceos; así como el sonrojo que todavía provoca en él. Sabe que Yukio lo ama, que lo ama tanto como él. Y en ese instante, vestidos de blanco, y acompañados de los buenos deseos de sus amigos, se siente el hombre más feliz del mundo al haberlo encontrado en su vida.

Recuerda, entre incrédulo y feliz, que alguna vez alguien le dijo que lo encontraría.

—¡Kasamatsu, tira el ramo!

Moriyama se divierte con la sola expresión del pelinegro cuando le pone el pequeño ramo de flores blancas en sus manos y se aleja para escapar a cualquier reprimenda.

—Tsk, te voy a dar tu ramo —frunce el ceño, sonrojado, y lanza dicho ramillete a la cabeza del sonriente Moriyama, que siendo más rápido que él, agacha la cabeza y evita el golpe.

Kise sonríe con algo de esfuerzo. Al ver como las flores siguen su trayecto hacia la cabeza de un desprevenido pelinegro.

—Y entonces ganaron el partido con… ¡Au! —Takao se queja cuando algo lo golpea en la nuca. Lleva la mano hacia la zona dolorida y se frota el cabello, bajando el rostro para ver en el suelo al objeto agresor—. Muy bien, ¿de quién es esto? —se alza ofendido.

—¡Ahora es tuyo! ¡Felicidades! —sonríe Moriyama desde lejos.

Entonces Takao alza una ceja al ver las expresiones sonrientes de Kise y Moriyama, mientras Kobori se les une esbozando una tímida sonrisa y Kasamatsu lo mira sin entender muy bien lo que hizo.

Midorima, parado a su lado, se acomoda el puente de los anteojos, se sonroja tenuemente y evita mirarlo cuando siente la mirada divertida de Takao. Una sonrisa que dice mucho más y un par de ojos grises que brillan con la sola idea de pensar que los próximos en dar el sí podrían ser ellos.

—Shin-chan~

—Silencio, Takao —su sonrojo aumenta y la felicidad del pelinegro también.

.

.

La noche trae consigo el momento que Kise ha estado esperando. Y ya lo han hecho antes, no podía decir que su espera fuera ardua… tal vez las primeras semanas en que salían. Pero aquella ocasión era especial. Yukio lucía especial…

Ryouta no sabía si estaba alucinando producto del alcohol —aunque no había tomado más que una copa de champagne—, o si acaso estaba en lo cierto al decir que el pelinegro se veía más espectacular que nunca, allí en la cama del hotel, entre sábanas blancas y atrapado entre sus brazos; apenas luciendo una bata al igual que él después del baño.

—Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?... —Kise se agachó un poco más, hasta hacer que su nariz roce con la del pelinegro.

—¿Cuatro años juntos y crees que aún no capté el mensaje? —se atreve a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

—Tenía que asegurarme.

—Te recuerdo, acabamos de casarnos, Kise.

Y ambos sonríen, cómplices.

Sus ojos quedan atrapados en el universo del otro, conformando uno solo. Una mezcla de ilusión y picardía en el brillo de sus miradas. Un silencio para oír sus respiraciones y darse cuenta que no hay nadie en su mundo más que ellos dos.

La distancia se hace nula cuando ladean sus rostros y sus labios terminan de unirse en el mismo calor. La sensación los quema desde el fondo su ser. Los ojos entreabiertos… pueden ver al otro destellando el mismo amor, despertando la misma lujuria.

Sus bocas se abren paso a la intromisión. Kasamatsu enreda, entonces, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kise, mientras él le flexiona las piernas todavía más a los costados de su cadera. Sus manos acarician la piel expuesta, suben desde los pies hasta las rodillas, y Yukio se sonroja al sentirlas subir y bajar lentamente por sus muslos. Más aún cuando el rubio comienza a frotar, sutilmente, su entrepierna con la suya.

Sin dejar de besarse comienzan a ahogar jadeos calientes en la boca del otro. Se separan apenas para suspirar, dejando que sus lenguas sigan jugando en la lujuria de la intimidad, entre las luces bajas de aquel cuarto de hotel.

Kasamatsu sólo puede entreabrir sus labios cuando el rubio ladea el rostro para bajar a su cuello, abriendo la boca para presionar dulces besos. Intenta acallar su propio suspiro al sentir la lengua de Kise delinear una tortuosa lamida. Una de sus manos se entrecierra el cabello del rubio, embriagado de aquella fascinante sensación.

—Dios, Kise…

Gime, entonces, al sentir el miembro del rubio ponerse duro contra el suyo. Ambos disfrutan de aquellos dulces estremecimientos esparciéndose desde el centro de sus cuerpos, mas, la necesidad se hace cada vez más insoportable.

Kise se detiene y se alza frente al cuerpo de Kasamatsu. Respira entrecortadamente, tal y como el pelinegro, que lo mira desde la cama sin disimular sus jadeos, o poder ocultar su sonrojo o el brillo de sus ojos claros, que se abren asombrados al ver cómo el rubio se quita la bata sin más, desnudándose de una vez…

Y el corazón de Yukio da un salto, debe tragar para no ahogarse cuando vuelve a ver su miembro erecto ante él.

No pasa mucho más de un par de lentos segundos, cuando Kise vuelve con él. Toma el nudo de su bata y, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, disfruta del brillo de aquellas pupilas grises, al tiempo que ve el rubor aumentar en sus mejillas y la respiración hacerse profunda.

Sus ojos ambarinos brillan al descubrir el miembro del pelinegro cuando abre su bata a los costados. El cuerpo de Yukio parece temblar, su miembro se alza mientras sus manos se aferran a las almohadas y sus ojos se cierran producto de aquella sensación.

Kise vuelve a quedar encantado con aquella perfección. Enamorado de cada centímetro de piel que sus ojos pueden ver, así como de lo que no puede. Ama todo de él. Y sabe que a partir de esa noche le pertenecía, era sólo suyo; tal como él era de Kasamatsu… Sube una de sus manos al rostro de Yukio. Acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar, sin perder de vista su expresión. Y, entonces, el pelinegro posa su mano sobre la de él.

Y lo llama en silencio…

Un beso vuelve a hacerlos uno. Los labios de Kise atrapan los de Kasamatsu y este abre a boca para seguirle el ritmo.

—Ah… Kise.

Aparta la boca para gemir, dejando que el rubio baje en un camino de besos hacia su pecho mientras sigue moviéndose contra su miembro. El roce es estremecedor, caliente y atrevido. Las manos de Yukio se aferran a la espalda del rubio; arqueando la espalda, no puede evitar susurrar su nombre entre jadeos. Alentándolo a continuar. Incentivándolo a ponerse más salvaje…

—Dios. Ya no aguanto… Hazlo, Kise…

Abre todavía más las piernas, y el rubio sabe como continuar. Kasamatsu cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio cuando siente el primer dedo hacerse paso en su interior. Entra y sale de forma lenta y pronto le sigue otro. Ryouta mueve sus largos dedos, expandiendo su entrada; susurrándole en el oído, repartiendo besos en el contorno de su oreja. Mientras Kasamatsu le aprieta los brazos, sin haber encontrado una mejor forma de contener tanto placer.

Un par de segundos más y Kise decide que es hora de que su, ahora esposo, sienta un poco de él… Retira sus dedos, haciendo que Yukio suelte un gemido, y luego lleva su mano a su propio miembro, que ya ha liberado un poco de líquido pre-seminal.

No puede ocultar que está ansioso de estar dentro de él.

Y los ojos azul-grisáceo de Kasamatsu se cierran con fuerza para sentirlo entrar.

La cadera de Kise se mueve contra la de Kasamatsu, y este no puede evitar alzar el cuerpo para buscar el mismo roce.

—Yukio.

Kise gime, ahogadamente, contra su mejilla, sin dejar de sujetarle los muslos. El miembro del rubio se abre paso, sintiendo en seguida la estreches que lo aprieta y lo lleva a experimentar aquella inolvidable sensación de placer.

La pasión se apodera de sus cuerpos. Han esperado todo el día para eso; sabiendo en la mitad de la fiesta que les quedaba pocas horas para llegar al hotel y consumar lo que prometieron en el altar.

El pelinegro lo abrazó aun más fuerte, sintiendo también como él aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas. Entrando y saliendo; sintiendo el cielo en sus manos cada vez que lo hacía. Sus voces agitadas y temblorosas siguieron soltando jadeos y palabras entrecortadas.

—Ki- ¡Ah! Así, así.

—Dios. Me vengo.

Las piernas del pelinegro se enredaron en la cadera de Kise y este dio una última embestida antes de hacerlo correrse sobre su estómago.

Todo su cuerpo tembló, desbordado de emociones.

Kise lo siguió, viniéndose en su interior, soltando un sonoro quejido contra la cabeza de Kasamatsu.

Sus respiraciones se oyeron agitadas. Y en un par de segundos, el rubio salió y se desplomó a un costado de la cama. Sorprendiéndose un poco cuando sintió el peso de Kasamatsu sobre su pecho. Quitó su brazo del rostro sólo para verlo mejor…

El pelinegro se había acurrucado contra su cuerpo. Su respiración se hacía calmada con el pasar del tiempo.

Al verlo, Kise supo que jamás amaría a nadie como amaba a Kasamatsu…

Sonrió satisfecho y pasó su antebrazo bajo la cabeza del pelinegro. Acariciando su piel, cerró los ojos para respirar aquella paz que los envolvió, recordando las palabras que alguna vez alguien le dijo:

"Y esa persona destinada… será el amor de tu vida".

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Fans del KiKasa, ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL DESTINO! XD<p>

Por mucho más amor entre el rubio y su sexy-gruñón pelinegro~


End file.
